It's True and It's You
by Spice of Life
Summary: Post 'So The Drama'. ’Cause today is the start of the rest of our livesI can see it in your eyes...Oh, but it’s real and it’s true, it’s just me and you, could it be that it’s true that it’s you?...


OMG.

Kim Possible….Movie…OWNZ. That was THE BEST Disney Channel Movie EVER. I cannot believe it. It actually made me CRY. I'm not sure if it was because I was sad 'cuz the show is over now, or because that was the BEST way to end that show. But whatever….I think it was a mixture of both.

I didn't get to catch it last night when it premiered (I was at the Battle of the Bands….3 guys stripped, hehehe!), but I made my mom tape it….so I watched it at 2 in the morning with my friend asleep and snoring on the chair beside me.

And I honestly do not understand how she managed to sleep with me snorting and laughing and crying and yelling, but whatever…

I was thinking then, last night, it could have been better. Because we don't know what happens _after_ the dance. But then I realized (A few minutes ago, watching it) that right before the credits come on…the last verse of, "Could It Be?" is, '_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_'.

So, we know what happens. And it makes me squeal. :)

But anyway…I am very disappointed more people haven't taken the 'post movie' road! Where are all you people! Actually, I'm guessing most of you are still writing. My fics, however, are low-quality and are written in about an hour or so. So BOO-YAH, baby!

…yes, I am well aware I am making no sense. I have my mom's vibrating pillow behind my head and the KP movie fresh in my brain.

…my brain is slowly turning to mush. Mushy mush. Mush so mushy it's…mush…y…yes!

…I'm done now.

Anyway…let's just try and forget 'Could It Be?' was used in the movie…'cuz I simply MUST have it for my fic. Bwahaha!

…yes. 0o

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible…OBVIOUSLY, or else it wouldn't have ended! I don't care if there are new episodes still coming out, I'm pissed! Blah. But whatever…awesome end to the show :) **

**I do not own 'Could It Be', it's sung by Christy Carlson Romano, and is way too awesome to be owned by me. **

**I don't own much here, folks. Just the eyes that witnessed the wonderful KP Movie!...heh…corny….heh, yeah…**

…OMG! I just realized! KP is OVER! OVER! OOOOVER::Cries:

…

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

And _nothing_ could make it more perfect. Not someone correcting the harsh glare of the lights on them, not someone calling in a tailor to fix her burnt dress…because she was in Ron's arms…where she had longed to be since…

"…since _forever_." She found herself whispering into the soft cloth of Ron's pale blue tuxedo…which looked rather handsome on him, by the way.

"Huh?" Ron looked up, "Did you say something?"

Kim grinned, "Nothing…just that I love you."

She put her head back down on his shoulder, her hands grasping his tighter. "Never let me go." She said, breathing into his hair. He smelled like Mexican food and something that smelt suspiciously like her dad's cologne.

"Why would I let you go? It took me at least 15 years to get you." Ron stated, and she could feel him smiling.

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

"_Ron!" A five year old Kim cried, "They stole Mr. Teddy Bear!" _

"_Hey, give him back!" Ron had yelled to the seven year old bullies, "That's Kim's toy!"_

_One nosebleed, a black eye, and a trip to the nurse's office later, Mr. Teddy Bear was safely back in Kim's arms. _

"_You are the bestest friend, Ron!" Kim exclaimed happily, wrapping her friend in a giant hug, careful to avoid his bruises, "We'll be bestest friends forever!"_

Kim smiled, wishing a bit that she could clear her head and just relish in the moment. She remembered that day now. She felt one of Ron's strong hands caress her back and she melted into his touch. The memories could wait.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"Kim…." She heard a voice calling for her, "Kiim…KP!"

"Yeah?" She asked, lifting her head up to notice they were the only ones still dancing. Not that she minded…

"Dance is over, KP." Ron smiled, letting go of her and beaming brightly. Soon his smile faded, and he looked down at his shoes.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Ron mumbled something. "Ron, you know I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I said…" Ron sighed, taking his eyes off of his shoes to look at her face, "Why would you want this?"

A confused look crossed Kim's face, "Want what?"

"Us…" Ron stated, "I'm not quote unquote 'on the food chain'." He raised his fingers to make air quotes, causing Kim to cringe. He must have heard Bonnie and her talking.

"Ron…do you think I care about the 'food chain'?" Kim questioned him, running her hands through his messy blonde hair. His cowlick was starting to stand up…but it made him all the cuter.

"You did…"

Kim laughed, beaming, "I don't now. Who cares about the food chain when Ron's on the menu?"

Ron's freckled face broke out into a lopsided grin, his trademark smile.

"Promise me one thing, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"No more air quotes."

_It's kinda' funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we would end up here_

The air was brisk, but neither Kim nor Ron could feel it…they had other things on their minds. Kim attached to Ron's arm like a leech; they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Look at the stars, Ron." Kim said, pointing upward, "Aren't they pretty?"

"They're amazing…but not as amazing as you." Kim turned her head to look at Ron, who was smiling back. Who cared if he had stolen that line from some James Bond movie?

And on the street with cars passing them, the glare of a few streetlights blinding them, they shared another kiss.

_And every time I needed you_

_You've been there to pull me through  
Now its clear I've been waiting for you  
_

Somehow they made it to Kim's porch, Ron half-carrying Kim while still attempting to smooch her.

"Ron…" Kim said half her mouth available to move and the other half being crushed by Ron's lips, "We're at my house."

Ron grinned sheepishly, standing up straight, "I guess this is where I give you the goodnight kiss?"

Kim smoothed out the collar of his tuxedo, flicking off a few specks of dirt from their earlier battle. "I think you've already given me enough to last me a week…but I won't complain." She smiled, as they leaned in for another kiss.

"Kimmie! Is this what I think it is!" She heard from the door, as her and Ron quickly broke off their kiss.

"Uh, hey mom…" Kim blushed furiously, and peering at Ron, noticed he was too.

Ron scratched his head in embarrassment, "Hey Mrs. Dr. P…uh…what up?" Rufus popped out of one of his pockets with a happy squeal of, "Surprise!"

Mrs. Possible tried to contain her happiness, "So, what…uh, happened to Eric?"

"Who cares about Eric?" Kim asked, "I've got Ron."

"Oh Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible yelled, enveloping Kim in a hug, "I just knew you'd figure it out eventually!"

"Figure out what?" Kim asked, as her mom chuckled.

"That you liked Ron!"

"How did _everyone_ figure that out before we did?" Kim groaned, as Ron shrugged.

"Well, don't just stand outside!" Mrs. Possible said brightly, "Come on inside…I think we've got some more prom photos to take!"

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you  
_

_1 Year Later_

Kim and Ron walked along the lake, their hands entwined. They finally stopped to stare out at the sparkling water, watching as a few sailboats went by.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Kim asked, turning to stare into Ron's eyes. He had seemed especially nervous lately, and today had been no different. He had been twitching all day, and kept stuffing one of his hands in his pocket and taking it back out. "Ron?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ron said, scratching his head. His breathing started getting faster and his eyes twitched, a sure sign he had something on his mind. Kim laughed as he tried to remain calm. Something was definitely up.

"Kim…" Ron started, his voice choked. He dug around in his pocket hastily, finally producing a small box.

Kim gasped as Ron bent down on one knee, not caring he was getting his jeans muddy, and stared into her eyes. The box was opened to reveal a ring with a jewel the shade of her eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Possible…will you marry me?" He asked, and everything went gray.

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes_

Her heart stopped, or so it seemed.

"Yes…Yes! YES!" She yelled suddenly, jumping into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Boo-yah!" He cried, pumping his fist into the air.

_  
Oh, but it's real and it's true  
It's just me and you  
could it be that it's true that it's you_

_5 years later  
_

"Moooooooom!" A cry echoed through the house, "She's hiiiiiiiiiiiitting me again!"

"Erin! You leave your brother alone!"

"But mom, Darren won't stop messing up my coloring book! I keep _trying_ to color in the lines, but _nooooo_, he has to ruin it! Green does _NOT_ go with orange, mom! It just doesn't!"

A chuckle was heard entering the living room as a tall lanky man drinking a cup of steaming coffee sat down on a chair, "They sound like us."

"Perhaps because they're our offspring?" The tall auburn woman smiled, picking up a few of the blocks lying around the living room floor.

"Dad, doesn't green go with orange!" Darren cried, his green eyes brimming with tears. His dad bent down to ruffle his blonde hair, both their freckled faces smiling with lopsided grins.

"Ron," Kim chided, "Your daughter has been tormented too." She smiled brightly as her husband picked up their little girl by her underarms and swung her onto his lap, her red braids swinging behind her.

"We want a story, daddy!" Darren shouted, clapping his chubby hands together. Erin bounced up and down, her brown eyes full of excitement. If there was one thing the four year old twins loved, it was story time.

"Well, let's see….did I ever tell you about the time mommy and I started dating?" He asked.

"Eww! You and mommy _went out!_" Darren yelled, emitting a squeal from his twin sister.

Ron and Kim both laughed, Kim kneeling down beside them. "C'mon Ronnie…tell them the story. I haven't heard it in awhile myself."

_Could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
it's you and it's you_

Ron grinned, his freckled face still as bright as it had been ten years ago. "Well, it took a _long_ time for your mom to realize that she couldn't live without '_The Ron'."_

"Ah!" "Kim playfully punched him, "No air quotations! You promised!"

"_—'Anyway'_—"The fingers rose in another mock quotation, "She went to the prom with some…evil pointy chin guy…"

"He was a robot." Kim cut in, "But he was still cute…" Ron gave a glare, so she laughed. 'But not as cute as you…"

"And after we fought Drakken and Shego and saved the world...we went to the prom…"

"And lived happily ever after." Kim finished, smiling.

_It's you…._

_It's you…_

_oh, it's you…_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

_Oh, it's you…_

…

Hehe…yeah, it was kinda' stupid…but the movie inspired me…so yeah. Must watch it again tonight!…if it's on, that is!

Gah, now there's a bunch of fics about the movie…and my plot isn't exactly one of a kind, so I'd better hurry up and get this posted before someone else writes one like it!...probably already has…but I will assure you this idea came to me Friday night after watching the movie…not from anyone else's fics…

…yeah. I'll leave y'all now. Please review, they make my day! D


End file.
